


Of Cake and Kisses

by StoneThrowAway



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, focuses on Jisung and Minho, its sweet, jisung loves cake, minho loves jisung, most of the characters arent mentioned, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneThrowAway/pseuds/StoneThrowAway
Summary: Jisung always loved cakeMinho just wanted to know what it tasted like.orMinho kisses Jisung to figure out what the cake tastes like. He ends up enjoying it.





	Of Cake and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeysseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysseok/gifts).



> This is just a short little prompt I wrote in-between editing my longer works I plan on posting (including a Hyunin hehe).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> I made this for my sister, Annette, who's always supported me in my writing. I love you girl! I hope you feel better soon!

Jisung eyed the cake in front of him, mouth watering as he smelled the sweet strawberries decorating the outer rim of the pink and purple cake. 

 

Licking his lips, he inched closer, dodging people as he made his way. He couldn't wait to eat it, remembering the last time Chan had ordered a cake from the bakery down the street. At that time it was for Hyunjins birthday and said boy had stuffed most of the cake down his throat as soon as the candles were out. 

 

Jisung had only managed to get a small portion of the cake that time, Felix kindly giving half of the slice Hyunjin had shoved into his hands to him after noticing he had only crumbs. The bites he had were heaven and Jisung vowed to get a bigger slice of this cake no matter what. 

 

He made a triumphant noise as he managed to get to the head of the forming line, quickly getting a slice before darting away, only stopping to let Felix steal a strawberry (he couldn't help it, Felix was his best friend, his ride or die). 

 

He slid outside through the open balcony door, settling on one of the deck chairs. 

 

Licking his lips, his hand trembled as he lifted the fork. His eyes fluttered closed as soon as his lips wrapped around the metal, letting out a soft moan as the pleasant taste of strawberries and vanilla hit his tongue. 

 

He sighed, tense muscles relaxing as his eyes fluttered open - only to be met by another pair close to his face. 

 

Jisung yelped, slamming his knee into the table. He scrambled to catch the cake before it fell, letting out a sigh of relief as he caught it. 

 

Minho laughed lightly, leaning back on his own chair as his eyes twinkled in amusement. 

 

Jisung scowled, “Oh yeah, laugh it up, Lee. I hope you know that if you had made me drop my cake, I would have strangled you with your own dance tights.” 

 

Minho smiled, “Kinky.” 

 

Jisung narrowed his eyes at his friend, shoving another piece of cake into his mouth. 

 

Vaguely he could hear Felix and Chan shouting in Australian (because let's be clear, Australian is  _ not _ English no matter how hard Chan and Felix tried to claim it was) before a loud crash was heard. 

 

Choosing to ignore his friends, he shoved the last bit of the cake into his mouth, humming in satisfaction.  

  
  


He met Minho's gaze, unashamedly talking with his mouth full when he spotted the other's eyes on his face. “What?” 

 

“It looks good.” was all the older said, clearing his throat. 

 

Jisung nodded, biting into a strawberry, “It tastes amazing.”

 

Minho suddenly leaned closer, a smirk forming on his lips. “Can I taste?” 

 

Jisung blinked, “I mean- I’m sure there are crumbs-” he was cut off by the press of lips against his own.

 

Jisungs eyes widened in shock before they fluttered close as Minho's hand gently cupped his cheek with his hand. The kiss was sweet, just the press of lips together until Minho ran his tongue across Jisung lips, earning a squeak of surprise. 

 

Minho pulled back, a smirk on his lips as Jisung dazedly tried to get his head out of the mush it had fallen under during the kiss. 

 

“You're right, it is really good,” Minho muttered, pressing another kiss to Jisungs lips quickly before standing, darting back into the apartment, leaving Jisung behind. 

 

Jisung covered his now glowing red cheeks with his hands, a smile forming on his lips. “Lee Minho why are you the way you are?”

 

Minho's laughter filled his ears as he stood up, racing after the boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this sweet little prompt I got, I had fun writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys ever want me to write something for you, send me the ship (can be any fandom) and the prompt. If you can't think of a prompt, I have a Pinterest board full of ones I like a lot. Just send me a DM on twitter (@justastonethrow) or leave a comment on any of my stories!
> 
> https://pin.it/dmrulprd4abywc ++the pintest borad++


End file.
